Till Death Do Us Part
by crimsonblood112
Summary: Raven Connors is brutally stabbed by someone she once considered a friend. She was convinced she was going to die- until someone saves her. From that day on, she refers to that person as her "guardian angel." Her angel's name? William Spears. William is madly in love with Raven, but knows that his love is forbidden. Raven's life is at stake when someone finds out about their love.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I didn't have a chance to run when I felt an unbearable pain spread through my stomach. I felt blood running down my body, soaking my clothing. Shaking, I looked down at my stomach. Sticking through it was a long, sharp knife.

Shaking, I dropped to my knees. The pain was so intense, I found it nearly impossible to call out for help. I tried, but all that came out was a sort of choking noise.

The person who stabbed me knelt down in front of me. His crimson red eyes narrowed. He quickly grasped the knife he had embedded in my stomach and pulled it out. I let out a cry of pain when he did so.

He continued to stare at me. I felt blood pouring from my mouth. At that moment, I knew I was staring into the eyes of my murderer.

I fell to the ground, my surroundings becoming hazy. The pain started to fade away, and my only thought was- _I barely got to live._

I felt tears start to run down my face. I didn't want to die. I was only 25, and I had barely done anything with my life. Today was the day I was supposed to publish my novel. And now, I wouldn't live to see the day when I became a famous novelist.

I turned my head to look up at the starry night sky. I knew Heaven was where I was going. And in my last moments, I wanted to make peace with the fact that I'd no longer be a part of this world.

My murderer stood up, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. The sad thing was, I knew my murderer. I considered him my friend. And now I was going to die, knowing that someone I cared for was the one who took away the rest of my life.

I could barely see anymore, my surroundings were becoming even darker. I didn't even know where I was anymore.

Through the darkness, I heard a voice. A cold, emotionless voice. But even though it sounded as if the voice was numb, there was a hint of hysteria in it. As if he was on the verge of panicking.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. The person leaned over me. I could barely make out their faces, but I could see very clearly a pair a beautiful, neon green eyes behind glasses.

"You're going to be okay. You're not dying yet."

There was another voice, but this one was farther away. It was very shrill and high-pitched.

"Will! You know you're not supposed to do this! She's supposed to die!"

The last thing I heard was the voice I heard before, apparently belonging to someone named Will.

"I know."

After those words, my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you would never wake up! Personally, I'd like it better if you didn't, So be thankful I didn't cut you open in your sleep!"

When I heard that familiar, high-pitched voice, my eyes flew open. I turned my head to the side. I found myself staring at a red-haired person who stared down at me with disapproval in his neon green eyes. He was standing with his hand on his hips, rolling his eyes impatiently.

When I saw how green his eyes were, I flashed back to the moment where I lay on the ground. The green eyes that stared into mine, that cold unfeeling voice that told me he would save me.

I sat up, and the minute I did, I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. "Ow," I groaned. The person next to me scoffed. "Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you. You were stabbed. It's best if you lie down for a while. But keep in mind, that I don't care what happens to you.

I looked at him. "Well. I haven't even done anything to you and you hate me."

The person laughed. "Oh, no! You misunderstand. You never did anything. But ever since I laid my eyes on you I saw you only as competition."

I frowned. "Competition? For what?"

The person glared at me. "Well, you've already stolen my man. That's the only reason I want you to either die. Then he can be all mine!" The angry look vanished from his face at these words, and he giggled.

I raised an eyebrow. He was obviously a man. A very feminine man. And what was he talking about? When did I steal anyone's man? And why would he save me when he said constantly that he wanted me to die?

I let my eyes wander around my surroundings. I smiled as I realized that I was in my own room.

"Thanks for saving me." I smiled at the man.

He scoffed. "Me? I never wanted to save you in the first place. But Will insisted. He's taken quite a liking to you. And that's why I was tempted to kill you in your sleep."

My eyes widened in shock. "Wait, you aren't Will?" I asked. I didn't exactly know who Will was, but I assumed this was him.

The person laughed and shook his head. "No. I am Grell Sutcliff, the Lady of Death!" He stuck out his tongue, and did some sort of pose, with his pinky and index finger up, and his thumb sticking out. I didn't know what it was, but I wasn't about to comment.

At that moment, the doors across from my bed opened. The doors led to my balcony. Someone stepped inside. A tall man with black hair, and he also had the inhuman green eyes. He had with him some sort of metal rod that looked like a claw.

I smiled. This must've been Will. I smiled at him. "Hello. Are you Will?"

He stared at me, his face holding no emotion. He nodded, and then pushed up his glasses with his claw-like rod. "William T. Spears."

I stood up, and walked over to Will. I threw my arms around him. "You saved me. Thank you so much," I said, tears filling my eyes.

He stood in shock for a moment, then backed away out of my embrace. Behind me, Grell started muttering to himself. "He's mine. Stay away from him."

"There's no need to thank me, I was merely doing my job." Will walked over to Grell, who continued to glare at me. Will leaned down and whispered something to Grell. I couldn't hear anything.

While they were talking, I looked down and noticed that I was in a nightgown. My eyes widened with realization. Someone must have undressed me and put on this nightgown.

I frowned. "So the she-man undressed me? Disgusting." I frowned. "But then again, he wouldn't have done anything since he obviously seems to like men."

From behind me, I heard Grell cry out, "But Will! We can't keep her alive! She was supposed to die last night! We're going to get in enough trouble already!"

I spun around, my heart racing. "We can't keep her alive." That's what he said.

"What do you mean you can't keep me alive? You're going to hurt me? After you saved me?" I shouted at them, backing up towards the door to my balcony. I was prepared to climb down, or even jump to escape from them.

Will stood up, and glared at Grell. "No one is going to die. Understand?"

Grell sighed and looked towards me. His eyes were full of hatred. It made my blood run cold to know that this man hated me so much.

Will walked up to me. And honestly? I was terrified. He might have saved me, but both him and Grell were becoming more and more horrifying by the second.

Will stared at me, his face holding no emotion whatsoever. He extended his hand. "No one will die. But you have to come with me. You'll be safe there."

I looked over at Grell, who was no longer looking at me but concentrating on his nails. Either way, he scared me. And Will seemed to have some control over him.

I took Will's hand. And even though his face remained emotionless, I could see a smile in his beautiful eyes.


End file.
